fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
M.E.R.F. Agents
The M.E.R.F. Agents are two government employees working under the division of M.E.R.F. Their duty is to monitor any alien activity happening on earth. Information They appear to be the two "commanding" agents at least in the Dimmsdale area. They seem to treat every alien as a threat. When they mistakenly identified Timmy as an alien since he had no records on Earth, they were not interested in any type of dialogue or peaceful exchange. Instead, they wanted Timmy to surrender peacefully so they could painfully dissect him. One appears to be African American and the other Caucasian. They have the same mannerisms and their voices sound alike and they, also, have a rather large amount of hair on their chests which they proudly displayed to Timmy. Despite their holding a high security government job, they do not appear to be very bright as evidenced by the fact Timmy was able to distract them and steal their high tech car in Wishology part 1. Description They wear dark gray (almost black) government agent uniforms and sunglasses, resembling stereotypical "Men in Black" that work in secret government agencies involving aliens. Background Nothing is known of their background, other than they likely have had a long time interest in aliens. As stated above, this "interest" appears to be not peaceful first contact, but an assumption that aliens are the enemies. From what's seen in Wishology, apparently, they believe the best way to deal with aliens is to attack and/or painfully dissect them. In the third part of Wishlogy, they ignored Timmy's warnings that attacking the lead Eliminator would end in disaster if they launched missiles into the robot. They realized that Timmy was right when the Lead Eliminator absorbed the weapons and became The Destructinator. Both of them were changed into robots to help the Destructinator destroy the Earth, Timmy Turner and the Darkness. After Timmy defeated the Destructinator and turned the Darkness into the Kindness, they were most likely returned to normal, had their memories wiped, and had returned to their jobs as M.E.R.F. agents. They have only appeared in Wishology, however, the current body guards for Trixie Tang appear to be dressed similar to M.E.R.F. agents. Whether there is a connection with M.E.R.F. has never been stated. Trivia * They are a parody of the MIB ''just like the [http://dannyphantom.wikia.com/wiki/Guys_in_White ''GIW] are in Danny Phantom. ** Just like the M.I.B., M.E.R.F is only interested in dissection of aliens instead of ghosts. * They bear a striking resemblance to the Agents from ''The Matrix'' films. * They have the same mannerisms as Joe Swanson from Family Guy, whom Patrick Warburton also voices. * They are the second group to be voiced by the same actor. The first were The Pixies. * Hugh J. Magnate from the live action movie employs two similar looking characters, although they are not a part of M.E.R.F. *The voice of these guys, Patrick Warburton, also plays Agent Tee in the movie Men In Black II. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Adults Category:One-time characters Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World Category:One-time Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Wishology Category:Men Category:Characters with glasses